Broken Promises
by Scampiej
Summary: One-shot based on the current storyline. So spoilers if you haven't seen that :)


_**Broken Promises**_

**Another one-shot, this time one that's set a few weeks further in time of the current storyline on DOOL. Obviously contains spoilers to the current storyline if you haven't seen that yet ;). Just have to add I'm not liking the current storyline at all, but I'm just trying to accept that I'm watching a soap opera that needs drama.. **

**Anyway, this story came to me this morning and couldn't resist writing it down. Doesn't mean I won't finish my other story, Family Fever, soon. Will probably post the last chapter to that one this weekend. **

**Like always, let me know what you think and please leave a review! Always nice to hear other's opinions about the story.**

**##**

Sonny absentmindedly took a stroll through Salem, trying to fill his break time. Days at his club were so different these days, he couldn't even say he liked his work anymore. He knew he had himself to blame, but both his partners were not exactly helping him while he was struggling to keep afloat. He started to think his uncle Vic was right to say he couldn't trust his business partner, but his life partner, his husband, hadn't been too supportive either. After all these times of him choosing his own career over his marriage and belittling Sonny's career in the crossfire, Sonny hesitantly had to admit he'd actually prefer the days they were both too busy to communicate over the ones where he had to update Will about his business and their finances and he got those disappointed and resenting gazes thrown at him.

He ended up at the park and he sat down on a bench. He considered walking over to the hotdog stand to get one, but shamefully realized he was on a tight budget these days and shouldn't. He was interrupted in his thoughts when someone sat next to him, too close to be a stranger. When he looked up, he was greeted by a warm smile and familiar grey eyes.

'I saw you sitting her alone and couldn't resist' Paul spoke warmly, 'Everything okay?'

Sonny smiled flatly, 'Not really, but thanks for asking'

Paul scratched his neck awkwardly, 'I'm sorry, Sonny' he started genuinely, but was immediately interrupted with a smile, 'Don't worry about it' Sonny assured him.

Both boys sat in silence for a minute, until Sonny finally took the time to observe the guy besides him. Paul seemed different, lighter, he noticed and he couldn't help but smile, 'You seem to be in a good mood' he started.

Paul bit his lip for a moment, he didn't wanted to brag if it would make Sonny feel worse, but finally nodded, 'I am in a good mood. Made some decisions the last couple of days. I think they are good'

Sonny just nodded, 'Well, good for you' he spoke honestly, 'I hope you do know I want you to be happy'

Paul smiled in response, 'That means a lot Sonny' he responded, biting his lip hesitantly before finally deciding to let Sonny in on the full truth, 'I decided I'm going to come out'

Sonny's eyes widened as he looked at the man beside him, who was now sporting a wide grin. He couldn't help but smile himself and give him a heartfelt hug, 'Oh man, I'm so happy for you' he responded, 'And so incredibly proud'

Paul just smiled, 'Thank you, Sonny, and I honestly have to admit I feel like a big weight has been lifted of my shoulder' he tried explaining, 'and especially after the surgery. I feel that by being honest, I might have found a new way to inspire people, to inspire kids, if not by baseball. It feels like I've found a new goal in my life'

Sonny listened to him speak those words in all honesty and couldn't help but feel an ounce of envy go through his veins. He'd tried to explain this to Paul so many times, but he finally got the message. He realized what a big step that was and tried to keep his feelings in check, 'Like said, I'm very happy for you, Paul' he assured his friend again, 'I'm assuming this new 'friend' of yours has played a big part in all this?'

Paul's smile disappeared and he shook his head, 'Sonny, about that. About that guy..' he tried, 'it's not what you think. If anyone helped me accepting who I am and to get over all this, it's you. It's always been you..'

Sonny waved his hands, 'No, Paul, it's totally okay' he quickly spoke, 'no hard feelings here. Really, I'm happy for you'

Paul's smile faded even more and shook his head, 'it's not like that, Sonny' he tried again, 'it's complicated'

Sonny grinned playful, 'it always is, mate' he joked, 'as long as you're both out and available, all should be good'

Paul bit his lip, silent for a second, until he finally spoke, 'no, it's nothing like that' he finally reassured his friend, 'it's just that he's the journalist that's writing a story about me'

Sonny felt an uneasy feeling enter his body he couldn't particularly place and bit his lip, 'A journalist?' he repeated carefully.

Paul nodded, 'I told you it's complicated' he tried again, 'and I do try to keep anything from happening again until the article is published. But ever since New Year's things have gotten complicated'

'New Year's?' Sonny wondered, as the feeling in his stomach got worse.

Paul bit his lip, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you about this' he quickly spoke, 'And it really only happened a few times after that. I decided to wait after the article is finished for now, just to keep things from getting complicated'

Sonny just nodded and tried to get up, but heard his voice speak, 'Just one thing out of curiosity. Which magazine are you talking to. And what's his name?' he bit his lip and was impressed with how fast his brain worked, 'It's just my uncle owns a magazine too and I might know some people'

Paul narrowed his eyes, clearly over thinking and took a breath, 'he's from Sonix' he then answered, 'His name is Will'

Sonny felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and felt his stomach turn. Suddenly, the uneasy feeling started to make sense as the words went over and over in his head. He managed to get himself under control and looked over at Paul, who clearly noticed something had changed. He was quick to shake his head, 'Okay, I don't think my uncle owns that magazine' he spoke in a voice he didn't recognize himself.

He quickly looked at his watch, before he realized something and took another look at Paul, 'I think I should head back soon, but just one thing Paul' he started, putting his hand on Paul's leg, 'I think you should be honest with this Will'

Paul looked at him with a surprised look and he forced himself to stay calm, 'It's just, you need to start this with a clean slate so you might as well tell him all. Tell him about your struggle, tell him about me. It'll be best for the both of you, but also for your story. No secrets always are best for any relationship'

He watched Paul going over his words for a moment and resisted the urge to punch him. Finally, Paul looked at him thoughtfully, 'I think you're right. But you're sure you're okay with that? With me giving your name and all?' he wondered, 'I mean, will your husband be fine with that?'

Sonny tried, but failed to produce words so ended up nodding. Paul smiled flatly, 'Thanks Sonny, you really are a great friend'

Sonny felt another sting in his chest and quickly announced he had to get back to work. He barely made it out of the park before he felt the first tear roll down his cheek and within seconds he was sobbing, his arms around his chest as if to protect the hollow space where his heart was just moments before. Paul's words just going round in his head and before he knew it he was emptying his stomach in a nearby bush.

**##**

Will felt his hand shake as he tried to put the key in the lock of their apartment door. Making his way over here had been a daze and he had to stop his movements to take a breath before opening the door. He had no idea what he was coming home to, so the rush he earlier felt to get home suddenly turned into dread. His feet felt heavy and all he could think about was the picture Paul had shown him of a younger Sonny and him, clearly in love and happy. He had shown it to him just after he told him he had originally come to town to make amends with an ex he'd let down some years ago. A perfect guy who had moved on and got married in the meantime, but had advised him recently to be honest towards Will. Almost nervously he'd told how he'd struggled about coming out all these years and that he was so grateful for Will's help these past weeks. He had almost looked hopeful in telling him he'd felt a connection and wanted to see where this might go in the future. Will already felt uneasy at that conversation, as he knew he had to come clean at some point, but then Paul had given him that picture and he felt like someone just ripped out his heart. Paul's ex was Sonny. The ex Paul had let down, the one that had advised him to be honest to this Will of him, was Sonny. Without doubt in his mind, Will knew Sonny had figured it out. He felt sick to his stomach and felt the urge to run home to explain something that he didn't understand himself. So he'd left Paul as quick as he could and rushed home, while he couldn't help but think back at the way Sonny had looked at him at Gabi's wedding.

He mustered some strength and opened the door, walking in to their apartment. For a minute, he just stayed at the door, waiting for all hell to break lose. He saw Sonny's phone and keys on the desk as he put his keys down so quickly realized he was home. But the room felt too empty and quiet, until suddenly the room to their bedroom had opened. He looked up, wide eyed and waited for Sonny to meet their eyes. He instantly saw what he already known, Sonny knew. But besides that, Sonny didn't give away much. He bit his lip, as Sonny walked over to the kitchen and get out a bottle of water.

'Marlena just came over to bring Ari, she's asleep. Had some afternoon fruit, still needs dinner' he started talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, 'I changed her nappy just before bed, so she should be good for a while'

Will noticed how Sonny had stopped his movements and waited on a response, so he nodded. 'I still have some left over lasagna you can heat up for tonight, Ari loves that' he continued, when suddenly Will's eye fell on the empty picture frame on the dresser behind the couch, where their wedding picture used to be. He looked back with Sonny with wide eyes, but Sonny barely acknowledged him. He had started talking about the laundry he had done today and that there was one load still in the dryer, while Will took a closer look around the apartment and started the noticed other differences. Not only were more pictures gone, there were also some gaps on other places. When he dared to look up again, he saw how Sonny had stopped talking and was observing him. But before Will could make it to himself to say something, Sonny walked back into their bedroom. Will quickly followed him, his mouth open when he noticed the weekend bag on their bed.

'Sonny' he started, but Sonny responded by a simple headshake, 'I don't want to hear it'

'Sonny, please don't' he pressed, as he saw how Sonny zipped the bag up, 'We need to talk about this'

'Kind of ironic that I tried talking to you for weeks' Sonny shot back, finally letting a little bit of his anger out, 'but no Will, we got nothing to talk about anymore'

'Sonny, I'm so sorry' he tried again, letting his desperation out further, 'I didn't..'

Sonny gave him a look that silenced him immediately, 'Will, you fucked someone else. Not once, but multiple times' he hissed, 'do you seriously think there is anything you can say?'

'I can try' Will shot back, whilst grabbing Sonny's arm, 'Please let me try'

'Let me repeat myself, Will, I don't want to hear it' Sonny spoke in a manner Will had never seen before. He'd seen Sonny mad before, but this was a whole other playing field. He felt his heart break all over again when the realization hit himself and felt the tears came running down. He almost literally fell on his knees and felt like he couldn't breathe, 'Sonny, please, please, let's talk about this' he begged Sonny who had taken a step back from his bawling husband, 'I love you so much, I'll do anything'

He saw the hesitation in Sonny's exterior, but it was too little to ignite a spark of hope. He did took a step towards him and saw how Sonny swallowed away a lump in his throat, 'Please tell me how I can fix this' he almost whispered.

The pain he saw pass in Sonny's eyes felt like a dagger to the heart, but Sonny was quick to get himself back under control, 'I don't know if you can, Will' he spoke honestly, 'I don't even know if I want you too'

Will looked down at the floor and observed Sonny grabbing the bag from the bed and walking back. When he followed him into the living room, he saw how Sonny stopped at the kitchen table and played with his wedding ring.

'Please don't take it off' he couldn't help but exclaim. Sonny's response was an almost murderous look, 'I don't think you're one to talk'

Will bit his lip guiltily, 'I'm sorry' he tried again.

'Stop saying that as if it'll make things better!' Sonny yelled out, resulting in both of them automatically looking over at Ari's room door. When it stayed quiet, Sonny took a breath and picked up his bag.

'Where will you go?' Will wondered. Sonny shrugged, 'I don't know' he answered simply.

For a moment they just stood across from each other, until Will dare to speak up again, 'I really think we should talk about this' he tried again, 'please?'

'Not now' Sonny simply responded. When Will shot him a silent look, Sonny sighed, 'I can't even stand to look at you right now' Sonny answered honesty, before finally making his way to the door. He took one more turn and observed the fresh tears in Will's eyes, 'Please give Ari a kiss for me when she wakes up'.

Will watches the door close behind him and immediately felt overwhelmed by the emptiness. Like Sonny literally took half of him with him when he left. He immediately knew he was the one to blame for all this, but also that realization his him like a ton of bricks. He felt lightheaded, like he was about to pass out from all the emotions, so he grabbed a nearby chair. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control, when his eyes fell on something that was lying on the table. It was a black page in the same design as their picture book, clearly left for him by Sonny. He picked it up and felt another sting to the heart, as he realized Sonny had cut up a wedding picture and glued them apart on the page, with the date of New Year's eve and the caption: _'The day Will broke Sonny's heart into a million pieces'_.

##

**A/N: In all honesty, not where I wanted to end this one-shot but this is kind of how it turned out unexpectedly. I simply realized I couldn't figure out where Will & Sonny could go from this point (a pretty heartbreaking thought, trust me). I might make a two-shot out of it though, as that could work ;)! Just let me know if you'd like a second chapter to this one or if I should let it be as heartbreaking as it turned out..? Lots of love to all! Xxx**

'I promise to never forget what a gift you are'


End file.
